


want to die in light

by sharpestsatire



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aram Mojtabai - Freeform, Elizabeth Keen - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Raymond Reddington - Freeform, T. Earl King VI, The Blacklist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestsatire/pseuds/sharpestsatire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Liz preached of vulnerability, she could only sit so long in Red’s presence with tears falling before she had to leave. (Post 2x14/T. Earl King VI tag.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	want to die in light

**Author's Note:**

> This is post 2x14/T. Earl King VI tag. While I do ship Lizzington, this can be read without shipper glasses on. Just something I wish Liz had realized, because she was close enough to hear him say her name the first time, I’m pretty sure.

For all Liz preached of vulnerability, she could only sit so long in Red’s presence with tears falling before she had to leave. He said not a word, but his gaze burned more than any response he could’ve given—as his words often did. It was only one of his many talents.

Liz stepped out of the car, breathed the night air. She caught a ride back to the black site with an agent she couldn’t name later if someone asked. She was shaking most of the night. The shakes only completely disappeared by the time she collapsed into bed that night—somewhere near 1 am.

Talking with her ex, in the headlong rush of action that day, and then her raw talk with Red later, had left her more emotionally vulnerably (that _word_ again) than she’d admit. But the next day, Liz had pulled on one of her suits like armor, brushed her hair to lay just so, strapped her gun on a little tighter than usual, and went to work.

“Red,” she said. He pulled away from peering over Aram’s shoulder. Aram, subconsciously, reached up to pat his hair for some reason. She heard Samar snort from behind her. Liz gave a blushing Aram a strange look, before turning her attention to Red.

“Lizzie,” he replied.

“What’re doing here? Is there another blacklister?”

“Oh, just dropping by. Business is slow today. How’s your day been?”

His gaze was even more intense than usual. It was unbelievably unfair.

“Oh, you know,” Liz said as she leaned against Aram’s desk, mimicking the casual tone he had. “Working on catching your business partners.”

“I’d be worried if you weren’t,” Red said. “I really should be going, though. Just came to say hello. Aram, you’ve been incredibly helpful. I’m in your debt forever.”

“Wield your power wisely,” Liz muttered to Aram. She looked at the papers strewn on Aram’s desk, brow furrowed. Aram really was brilliant.

“Astute as always,” Red said, giving a half smile. He raised his hat and Liz looked up.

“Before I forget,” she said, casually. “I noticed something, being astute and all. How’d you know I was behind Yaabari? Does the hat hide eyes on the back of your head?”

It was awkward and inelegant, an attempt to make light of the night before, to make the moment in the car seem not-so-important if this was what she chose to bring up, of all the things that happened. Red’s motions paused, one hand on the top of his hat. After a moment, he continued to slowly adjust his hat. The brim was low and shadowed his eyes easily in the black site’s already crummy lighting.

“I didn’t.” His voice was more gravely than usual. When Liz spoke, she automatically adjusted her voice level lower, Aram the only one nearby enough to overhear.

Despite the distinct change in mood she sensed, she still made an attempt to joke. “You mean you _had_ eyes on the back of your head, but got surgery since last night—?”

“No,” he said, flatly. “I never had eyes on the back of my head, Lizzie, useful as it would be.”

“Then you can tell the future—?” she began, only to have the realization hit her like a brick to the face.

He didn’t know she was there. _He didn’t know she was there and thought he was about to die and his last word would’ve been—_

“Red.” It was a croak. His glance before he turned away had her reeling more.

“All hideous fish that live in darkness want to die in light, Lizzie,” Red said, voice heavy with tiredness.

Liz couldn’t breath. Dembe nodded at her and, like Red’s shadow, followed him to the elevator and away.

“Mr. Reddington has a strange way with words, doesn’t he?” Aram asked her, making her jerk her head towards him, and away from the elevator doors. He hadn’t looked back once. “Did I miss a story about him fishing earlier?”

“No,” Liz croaked again. “No, you didn’t.”

Maybe _she_ had though. Maybe she had hooked something bigger and undeniably _human_ from the depths of the criminal underworld. Or maybe, even more terrifyingly, that something had come to her.

 _He didn’t know she was there_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some creative Googling to find out Yaabari’s name, so I hope you appreciate the one mention he got in here, haha. I’m also on tumblr by the same name as here, if you’re interested. :P


End file.
